


Sunscreen

by blynninja



Series: Childhood [6]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, maybe awkward, pool time, sort of funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4942045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blynninja/pseuds/blynninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the weirdos go to a pool and awkward funniness ensues.<br/>Set in the Childhood universe, in which Yona lives with the Son family and meets the rest at some point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunscreen

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know??? Plot bunnies, you know.  
> Forgive me for weirdness.

Yona settled on a lounge chair, having not planned to swim, but just enjoy time with her friends.

“Your suit won’t be the only thing matching your hair if you don’t put on sunscreen,” Yoon pointed out, dropping the sunscreen bottle into her lap.

Yona sighed, picking up the bottle and setting it on the ground next to her chair.

Yoon shrugged. “Don’t blame me when you start peeling.”

And he walked off to join the others in the pool, Zeno and Kija having pulled a sulking Jae-ha in with them a minute ago.

Yona closed her eyes and in a second something light landed on her head. She opened one eye to find a giant, floppy hat on her face and a frowning Hak watching her.p “Thank you?” she said uncertainly, quirking an eyebrow at him.

“Yoon’s right,” Hak started, and Yoon called, “Of course I am! I’m a genius!”

Hak rolled his eyes as he continued, “At least get your arms or something. Otherwise you’ll look like a tomato.”

Yona huffed, pulling the hat back over her eyes.

In a moment, her feet were being moved, and she moved the hat to find Hak settling himself on the edge of her chair, dumping sunscreen into his palm.

With a sigh, Yona pulled the hat back over her face once more as Hak put the sunscreen on for her.

“A little color wouldn’t hurt me,” she muttered, and Hak snorted.

“Yeah, but you never get just ‘a little color.’ You burn and you know it.”

“Then I guess it’s a good thing I have you to watch out for me,” she said quietly, before she could stop herself.

She was suddenly glad of the hat, because it made it harder for Hak to see the blush on her face.

His hands stilled on her leg, and she wondered briefly if he was going to make a stupid comment.

Unexpectedly, a hand curled around her arm, pulling her upward.

Yona squeaked as Hak steadied her, silent as he smeared sunscreen on both of her arms.

“H-Hak?” she asked as he rubbed in sunscreen, but he still said nothing. It was concerning, and Yona frowned, now wishing the hat wasn’t so huge and her hands weren’t glued to her sides.

As soon as Hak’s hands left her arms, one appeared under the brim of her hat, tipping it up out of her face.

Yona blinked as Hak regarded her carefully for a second, and then a blob of sunscreen landed on her nose.

“Be careful you don’t get any in your eyes,” Hak said quietly, wiping the rest of the sunscreen off on his beach towel as he stood.

She thought he was going to join the others in the pool, but he flopped onto the chair next to hers instead, closing his eyes.

It was then that she realized he hadn’t even changed into a swimming suit, and had for some reason thrown on a long-sleeved shirt. What in the…?

“Hak?” she asked again, propping herself up on one elbow.

He opened one eye in acknowledgement and she said, “You’re wearing long sleeves.”

“How observant of you,” he replied, raising an eyebrow.

“Aren’t you warm?” Yona asked, frowning at him.

It wasn’t like he burned like she did. He always ended up tan after enough time in the sun.

Hak shrugged noncommittally and Yona commented, “I think I’d be really warm like that.”

“I’m not,” he replied finally, glancing at her.

“Okay. If you’re sure…” Yona sighed, glancing at the others. 

Shin-ah was poking Yoon in the shoulder, pointing, and Jae-ha was grinning as he whispered something to Kija while Zeno listened with a huge grin.

All five boys exited the pool, Kija and Jae-ha converging on Hak’s chair and picking the whole thing up before Hak knew what they were doing.

Yona laughed merrily with her friends as the duo dumped Hak unceremoniously off of his chair and into the pool, Yona recording the whole thing on her phone.

Hak came up sputtering and glaring, and Yona high-fived Zeno, who was beaming.

She was interrupted mid-laugh by a pair of familiar arms lifting her off of her chair, and she squeaked and dropped her phone onto the chair as Hak carried her to the edge of the pool, shoving at him in a desperate attempt to free herself.

But Hak was too strong—had always been—and Yona shrieked as he dropped her into the water.

“Hak!” she cried as he laughed, an annoying grin on his face.

“I’m sorry,” he laughed as he reached for her hand. “Here, I’ll pull you out.”

Yona narrowed her eyes, not entirely trusting him, but reaching for his hand anyway.

The second his fingers closed around her wrist, Yona pulled as hard as she could, and Hak was knocked off balance, tumbling in next to her as she let go of his hand and moved so as not to be fallen on.

She grinned, pleased with herself, but sobered when she noticed Hak’s gaze. He was grinning almost wickedly at her, and in one long stride was in front of her, his arms trapping her between him and the edge of the pool.

Yona blinked, trying to back away, but she was well and truly against a wall, and Hak smirked.

She knew he wouldn’t hurt her, but that look in his eyes was disconcerting and before he could speak she blurted, “You washed away all my sunscreen!”

She heard the collective face-palming of the others, still on the deck where it was relatively safe, but she didn’t look at them. She kept her eyes on Hak, and something changed in his eyes.

He tipped his head, leaning in closer, and Yona held her breath as he replied quietly, “I guess I’ll have to reapply it for you.”

Something in his tone sent a shiver up her spine, and Yona cursed the blush she could feel starting on her face, but she held Hak’s gaze, narrowing her eyes in a show of confidence she didn’t feel.

After a very long, silent moment, Hak chuckled and slid his hands around her waist, lifting her onto the side of the pool as she squeaked in surprise. He let go of her and then pulled himself out, too. 

He grabbed the chair that hadn’t been moved after Kija and Jae-ha’s stunt and set it back in its proper place before he fell back down onto it, the giant floppy hat over his face.

Kija and Jae-ha exchanged glances and jumped back into the pool as Zeno kicked his feet from the edge, Shin-ah sitting nearby. 

Yoon shrugged and cannon-balled in beside Kija, who splashed him back.

Yona watched them for a minute, smiling, before she walked back to her chair and lay down, reaching out to grab a handful of Hak’s now-soaked shirt. His only reply was to dump the hat back over her head, and Yona smiled.

She adjusted the hat over her eyes and settled more comfortably in her chair, humming softly.

At least her face wouldn’t burn, she mused as she closed her eyes.

But then, she didn’t need sun for that to happen.

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head when I was working pool one evening, mostly bored out of my head because it was so quiet.  
> Red hair and fair skin, yo. It’s a wonder Yona isn’t burned in the series from all that walking. Oh well.  
> I went to a pool for an afternoon with friends once and forgot to put on sunscreen. Very much regretted it when I got super-burned and started peeling a few days later. Never doing that again.  
> My sister, on the other hand, tans after a burn. I imagine Hak spends enough time in the sun that he doesn’t worry about burning. Probably Shin-ah burns, but they make him wear long sleeves or smother him in sunscreen first.  
> I don’t know where the long sleeves idea came from, honestly. It was just there.  
> I'm also unsure of where Yona meets Yoon and the others in this universe. Haven't figured that out yet.


End file.
